the monster pulling strings
by MagicWolf579XXX
Summary: Ken Kaneki was just a normal nineteen year old college student until he went on a date with a girl named Rize kamishiro, after that his life was completely turned upside down. Kaneki now has to deal with work and collage while keeping under the radar of the CCG how his looking for other persona. How hard can his life get? And will he make new friends or enemies? ocxkaneki. mw579xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Kaneki's p.o.v**  
in the distance i heard the beeping sound if the medical machines and the sounds of the nurses and doctors clashing together. "Hurry we need to operate on him" I heard a mans voice say loudly. what happened? Where am I? Suddenly my memories flooded me, I was on a date with Rize and it turned out that she was a ghoul and tried to eat me. I could still hear the beeping of the machines. am I alive or dead? The questions were rolling around my head until I could feel my eyes snap open. I'm alive I thought in my head weakly.

'Disgusting'I thought in my head as I chewed the food I was given by the nurse, the rice tasted dry and got stuck at the top of my mouth and the fish tasted like it was to old to be served to anyone. I heard the door slide open and footsteps walk into the room. I quickly but quietly lied back down and put the sheet over my head and faced away from the nurse. "Good morning Kaneki sama, you barely even touched your food" she said with a sad voice matching her face. "Oh yer your friend stopped by again, you know he seams really worried about you" 'hide' I thought in my head. Then the door was opened again and there was another pair of footsteps "oh hi doctor Kanou" she said happily and turned to leave "goodbye Kaneki" she called out and then the door was shut.

"Humm" said the doctor as he put the stethoscope on my stomach it cold metal making me flinch until my skin warmed it up. He pulled away and leaned back on the stool "so the nurses tell me that you haven't eaten much of anything science you have been admitted, but there doesn't seem anything wrong" I slowly lifted my head up "I know, I feel ok, it's my sense of taste" I said as I started to button up my shirt "care to explain" he said "everything I've eaten tastes disgusting to me" I said as I finished buttoning it up "probably psychological trauma, it was a serious accident. Your lucky your alive" I know I sighed inwardly and look down at the bed sheet "don't rush yourself,as they say time heals every wound, I'll stop by later" he said smiling then walked out the room and left me in the empty hospital room. If there is nothing wrong with me why do I feel like this? I said clutching my stomach.

I decided to leave early even though I was told not to rush myself. I got out of the hospital, it was so bright outside unlike the gloomy dark hospital room I turned around and bowed thankfully to the members of staff that looked after me while I was staying then took of down the street. It was a bit cold outside but there was lots of people out probably shopping or hanging out. I decide to make my way to my apartment that I had not been in for a while 'I hope no one has broken in' i said to myself I made it to my apartment block and walked up the metal stairs as I looked at my door I saw a white shopping bag. I unhooked the bag of the door handle and opened the door with my key. Once inside I checked if everything was in the right place. "Looks like everything is ok, nothing broken for what I can see" I mumbled to myself and set down the bag of food and took out the note that I saw was inside and read it "Kaneki congrats on your discharge I thought you could use some of my high quality left overs from my place, I even got you your favourite hamburger , i know, I know, I'm the best aren't I." I read as I laid on the bed "p.s come back to school it's pretty rough out here on your on you know" hide I sighed quietly to myself and then closed my eyes.

I sat in my room it was dark and the only light there was was coming of the TV which was on the news channel, it was a interview with a ghoul specialist and the woman was asking all sorts of questions. But one of them perked my interest " let me ask you this, why can't ghouls be satisfied with human food that us humans eat?" She asked questionably "let me tell you this simply they can only get food of human flesh and our food tastes absolutely disgusting to ghouls because their tongs work differently from ours" he said with his tong out and pointing to it i was petrified the only words that was going through my head was "because their tongs work differently from ours" my eyes opened so wide that they felt dry when I blinked. I started to panic what if I turned into a ghoul because of the transplant. I ran into the kitchen almost falling on to my face as my floor was slippery I tired open the bag that hide given me full of his food and pulled out the fist thing my hand had grabbed ahold of a which was a burger I took a while thinking that I couldn't eat because of what the doctor said to me and that I was just a gullible and thought that I couldn't eat because I was a ghoul then I decided to take a bite. I put it in my mouth, bit down on it and chewed. It tasted like rubbish like someone found it on the floor and decided to put loads of disgusting things into it I gave up on swallowing and decided to spit it out into the toilet what is happening to me? I started to cry, this can't be happening I'm not a ghoul!  
I tore into my fridge and started pulling out random things to eat or drink. milk ended up all over the floor as I dropped it, sour was the only thing I could taste making me through up. Coke was on the floor as well as I through up again. Tomato purée was disgusting as I threw up . I slid down the cabinet what's wrong with me? Then my favourite hamburger dropped onto the floor just one more try. I put it into a hot pan of boiling hot water when it was done I cut open the bag and put it onto a plate. I shook as I tried to control my for 'please let me be able to eat this' I cried out in my head I took a mouthful and chewed. Tears fell from my eye 'disgusting'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **hey everyone I'm just going to write the first and half of the second chapter as the same as the anime and then I'll be going my different way from the manga and anime just to let you know so don't worry it will get better, ok? . So what do you think of the first chapter ?**  
 **Please like, comment and follow**  
 _ **Magicwolf579xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaneki p.o.v**

I woken to the sound of my phone vibrating. I looked towards it to see that it was hide calling me. The call soon ended and I checked through the voicemails some of them were pick up my phone, some where come back to school and the newest one said that one of my favourite authors had a book signing at this shop. I decided to get up and go as I found myself becoming lazy and not doing anything apart from lying in bed. I got ready and left the house and made my way to the book signing. The city was busy for what I think was late morning as I made my way to the book store I was just taking it easy as I was starving now that I remembered that I haven't eaten anything since the operation.

I finally made my way to the book store to find that I was to late and that the book signing was over. I sighed as I had wasted my time walking here to find it over. I decided to make my way back to the apartment as I had nothing better to do. On the walk back home I felt hungry even though I couldn't eat anything around me, as I crossed the road I stopped and people walking the other way surrounded me then I noticed why I was hungry I was surrounded by food, humans. I started to look around I could hear everyone's pulses and smell their sweet flesh my mouth started to water as I started to think of eating them but stopped thinking and I tried to calm myself down then I bit down on my finger what's happening to me? "Wow what's wrong I heard a woman" ask me then a mans voice probably her partner say leave me alone. I decidid to Run home so i didn't have any disturbing thoughts about killing people.

I managed to get home before I jumped on someone and ate them. I went into the bathroom to wash my face of the saliva and sweat and so it could help me calm down. As I went up to the sink I saw my face in the mirror one of my eyes where not normal. There were red veins around my eye, my sclera was black along with my pupil and my iris was glowing a bloody red. I put my hand up to my eye and touched around my eye. 'This can't be real what's happening to me!' I cried in my head then I soon saw a image of Rize in my head, this all happened because of her I thought bitterly in my head. I soon got angry and smashed the mirror with my fist. I ran into the kitchen and got a knife out of the draw and remembered what the investigator said on the TV "normal knives like kitchen knives can't pierce there skin" if that's true then I shouldn't get cut i said in my head as I put my jacket in my mouth to hold it and then swung the knife down but it shattered with contact on my skin and I ended up on the floor. I started to cry "why did this happen to me what am I suppose to do now!?" I cried out.

I decided to wonder the backstreets now that I knew I was now a ghoul, I didn't care anymore I didn't want to lose my sanity and attack someone in front of lots of people because I was hungry as I would probably be killed and people would see me as a monsters.

A tasty scent caught my nose and it reminded me of my mothers home mad cooking, my eye changed and mouth started to water as I got entranced by the smell and I ran to it luckily it wasn't far away. I Suddenly I fell over a bin and the bin bags when i was in this trance but it didn't knock me out of it. I was really close to the sweat sent and my mouth was full of saliva since i was hungry. I soon found the thing that was driving me crazy which was a half eaten human man i tried to take control of my mined but i was so hungry i couldn't then i started to finish of what another ghoul started.

By the time i was finished i could take control and ran back to my home trying to hide the blood on my clothes as best as i could so i wasn't questioned and taken away by a 'dove' as soon as i got home i changed out of my blood filled clothes and went to bed, soon realisation hit me "I'm not human anymore" i cried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **yeah I've decided that kenaki doesn't need to be forced by touka to eat. Also im adding touka and nishiki later on as i have things planed.**  
 **Tell me what you think !**  
 _ **Magicwolf579xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaneki's p.o.v**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP** rang out the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I lied up of my tear damp pillow 'what happened I thought?' I remembered the event that happened last night. I wouldn't be classed as a monster as I technically didn't kill that man or would it matter? I woke up and was lost, 'what do I do on a morning now that I don't eat?'I thought to myself I decided to get ready in blue jeans, black top and a blue hoodie. After I was ready I decided to watch some TVs flicking through the channels to see if anything caught my attention. I decided to stop on the news as nothing was on. "CCG HAVE FOUND A CORPS OF A YOUNG MAN,WHO IS BELIEVED TO BE A COLLAGE STUDENT IN A ALLY EARLY THIS MORNING , THE GOVERNMENT IS NOW STARTING TO MAKE A CURFUE OF 9 UNLESS YOU OUT IN A GROUP..." I quickly picked up the remote and switched the TV,'what should I do about collage?' I was thinking on what to do but then my phone rang "hey Kaneki you coming to collage today?" 'Crap what should I say?' without thinking I answered him with a "yes" "yes, I'll meet you outside your apartment then?" "Erm yeah" "see ya then" "yeah then bye" "bye" then the phone cut. 'What have I gotten into' I sighed and then I mentally beat myself up.

I sighed I was waiting for hide outside of my apartment block 'where is he at? we're gonna be late' I sighed "KANEKI" I heard hide shout,i looked up the street the idiot was running down with a goofy smile on his face. "hey" i said "sorry I'm late I kinda was busy with something" he apologised "it's ok let's go before were even more late" I chuckled to myself "whaa, but we're not late" he said childishly "let's get going before we are late" the journey was short and there was lots of conversation mostly hide complaining about being alone at collage. We soon arrived and had our first classes.

"So have you seen the news recently?" Hide said taking a mouthful of his drink he bought out of the vending machine "no" I said trying to block out the memory of the boy I had eaten last night "someone who goes to this collage got eaten, I don't know what his name was but I know he was in our year" he said "oh right" I kept my eyes locked firmly onto the ground to avoid any eye contact "here" he said handing me a new bottle that he had bought "thanks" I said gratefully and took a sip forgetting about being a ghoul I suddenly noticed that I drank the water and prepared my self for throwing up but luckily it never came. "So what have you got for lunch?" Hide asked taking a sandwich out of a continent store bag that he taken out of his bag "nothing,sadly I haven't been feeling well." I said taking another sip of the water hide bought me "oh well" he said taken a bite out of his sandwich. I then decided when hide was eating to pull out my favourite book 'the moon in the box' and flicked to the page were I last left of and started to read while hide ate occasionally taking a sip of water. The bell soon rang and we decided to head back class.

I was standing outside of the collage grounds and waited for hide to come past the gate. I looked at my phone for the time and to see if he had text to say he wasn't going home now, but there was no text and it was ten after the collages original finish time. I started to think and then decide to wait 5 more minutes and if he didn't turn up then I would go look for him. It had almost been 5 minutes and i was trying to think were hide could be luckily as I turned to go find him I saw him walking with another person. "Yo Kaneki!" Hide yelled waving his hands in the air "hi" I yelled back, once when we were together I was introduced to the boy who was walking with hide his name was Nishiki Nishio and that he was a year older than us and done pharmacy for started to walk through the busy streets of the 20th ward "Who wants to get some Taiyaki ?" I heard hide say I instantly lifted my head 'I won't be able to eat it without throwing up' I quickly started thinking of different ways on how not to eat it, but it was to late and we were at the stall.

"Here you go" said hide as he handed the Taiyaki to me "thanks hide, I'll have to eat it later though." I said making a quick lie. The other two started to eat while we were walking, but when we went under the bridge Nishiki kicked hide and sent him flying into the wall at the end. "HIDE" I screamed "finally I can talk to you in privet"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Aso I have finally introduced Nishiki don't worry Touka will come in soon so don't worry I do have a plan.**  
 **So what do you think?**  
 **Please like follow and comment, thank you to everyone who has I'm very great full**  
 **Magicwolf579xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaneki 's p.o.v**

"Finally, I can talk to you in privet" I heard Nishiki say while pulling his glasses further up his nose. I looked into his eyes they were one of a ghouls 'he must be a ghoul'. "Wh. what do you want?" I stuttered at the start of the sentence he started to chuckle to himself "well I'm confused you see, you see you smell of Rize but you aren't Rize, so what's happened to her?" He said glaring at me 'I hope he wasn't related to her in anyway' I thought to myself, it would be horrible if you found out a family member died and instead of saving them there organs were given to someone "she died, I'm sorry, were related to her or something" I started to feel bad but luckily what he said next made me feel ok. "No, thank god I wasn't related to that bitch, you see she stole my hunting ground when she first came into the 20th ward but with her dead i can finally have it back." He said smiling then gave me a weird look "so what are you?" He said rubbing his chin looking at me. Then he took my eye patch of and looked into my kakugan then stood back to look at my mismatched eyes "are you what they call half ghoul?" He said curiously "I guess you could call me that" I said chuckling and rubbing my neck. I then remembered hide and ran up to see if he was ok he was unconsience but apart from that he was ok "we should get him back to his apartment" I said giving him a piggy-back "ok I'll help and also I know some people who can help you with you condition so meet me up at the ally you first ate someone at 9" he said . I started creeping me out 'he was watching!' I screamed out in my head.

I was waiting for Nishiki at the place we were meeting up I was starting to worry about hide 'maybe I should have stayed until he woke up' I thought wondering if hide would be ok. I looked at my watch for the time it was coming up 9 I could have stayed at hides longer but I was wanting to be early and didn't want Nishiki to be angry that I made him wait if he was early. "Yo" I heard above all of traffic I turned around to see Nishiki walking towards me wearing a grey hoody and black jeans "so where are we going?" I asked curiously walking behind him slowly "We are just going to do some things that every ghoul has to do to keepsafe from the CCG finding them , so this means we have to help you so that we can have a good ally in the future to defeat them." I nodded understanding what he was saying. We started to walk in some dark, mysterious and deadly ally's until we came to the little shop in the middle of no where I read the sign at the top of the door 'HySy ArtMask Studio?' I read to myself "what could I possibly need a art mask for?" I asked Nishiki he turned to stare at me then sighed "every ghoul has its own mask so that our face isn't seen by the investigator, this makes us safe." I nodded My head to show that i understood what he was saying.

I walked in through the door to find a room covered in different types of masks, on walls and stand "uta" "you hear I heard Nishiki shout the room was silent and no one was in. I started looking around and was starting to get curious about what was under the white sheet i walked up to it and pulled the top of the sheet up "boo" I heard the man say that was sitting under the mask I had a mini heart attack, screamed and fell backwards making loud noises of whatever I knocked over when I fell. I saw Nishiki walk up to me and help me "what are you doing uta?" I heard Nishiki say curiously "I wanted to surprise you" I heard the man that was now called uta said "Kaneki this is uta he will be making your mask" he said while uta sat on the stool he was hiding on. "I'm uta " I here'd uta say and looked at him. His eyes were still of a ghoul and didn't go back to his normal eye colour. "I'm keneki Ken, nice to meet you" I said bowing an as he did he took a hold of my jumper and started sniffing around my neck area "you smell different from a lot of other ghouls?" He said still sniffing my neck line "really I didn't notice." I said  
"Can you just get on with his mask I have places to be and plus I need one myself as it got broken" he said kind of irritatedly then waked of to look at the masks spread around the wall.

"Have any allergies to any types material" uta said "no" I said as I sat on the chair in the middle of the room while he was walking around with a sketch book in his hand while writing down the answers. He started to mumble to himself while looking at me face. "Do you like eye patches?" He said looking at my eye patch "not really but I can't control when my eye goes on or of so I think it's safe just having it covered up" I started to scribble more things down on the pad then set it on placed side and dragged up a seat near the chair I was sitting in and started to measure my head with the measuring tape he pulled out the draw . After scribbling notes about the size of my head and then we were finish. I started to look at Nishiki trying on all the masks then took it of and came towards me and uta "we done here" uta nodded and we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Next chapter Touka fans so don't worry.**  
 **Sorry if Nishiki is too nice I wanted to have him as a good guy so no hate**  
 **Also tell me what you think?**  
 _ **Magicwolf579xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kenaki's p.o.v

I looked at my phone and read the time 10:30 "Nishiki we better start heading back" I said trying to hold back a yawn "well we have plenty have time to do one more thing, come on" he started to run "where are we going?" I said as I started to run after him. "Just to meet some people who could help you out while you are getting use to being a ghoul" we eventually found our way to a small cafe called Anteiku memories flashed back in my head 'this is the place that I met Rize "what are we doing here?" I said tying to catch my breath back "this is where you are going to get your training and food" he said starting to walk up the stairs and knocked on the door science it was an hour past closing time. We then here the lock turn in the door indicating that someone was awake on the other side and then pulled the door open a jar and someone's eyes peeked out "what do you want?" we both heard a young teenagers voice ask "Touka, were is old man Yoshimura here we need to speak with him" "one minute" the door closed and footsteps were here'd walking away from the door. In the space of a minute there was an elderly man at the door and let us in.

"What can I help you with Nishiki?" The man named Yoshimura asked while we sat down on the bar stood and was given a cup of coffee each "it's not me that needs help it is Kaneki" he said pointing at me. The old man looked at me "my name is Yoshimura, I guess we have spoken but you seem different then the times we have met at the cafe" he said "yes sadly I was in an accident with someone named Rize kamishiro and I was given a organ transplant and I changed into a half ghoul." The old man just nodded his head in understanding "I see" Nishiki finished drinking the coffee he was given and put the cup back down I stared at the time 10:50 "so i was wondering maybe Yomo could teach Keneki how to fight since he is teaching Touka as well and we need to have lots of allies don't we?" I heard Nishiki say as i was drinking my coffee "I'll talk to him soon about it" was all that Yoshimura could say I stared back up at the clock 11:00 "I think we should get going Nishiki we have collage tomorrow" I said to Nishiki, hopefully he didn't need to drag me somewhere else "ok let's go" and then we were heading towards the door then "keneki do you have a job?" I heard Yoshimura ask. I shook my head "no" he smiled "I was wondering we need more staff to work here so would you like a part time job?" I nodded my head and me and Nishiki left the cafe.

He once busy street was now almost dead with the accessional car coming down the street. "We're do you live?" Nishiki asked "not far from here" I said not really wanting to Nishiki to know we're I lived "ok I'll see you at school tomorrow be safe" he said while he walked into a back ally 'wonder were he's going' I thought to myself and continued the rest of my journey to my apartment. It was cold but not cold enough for big woolly things. I started to walk fast as I was to young to be out on the streets late and I was alone which could look suspicious. I looked around at the road crossing and made sure that there were no cars even through it was late you still had to be careful. I eventually made it to the apartment block and dragged my self up the metal stairs 'why am I suddenly so tiered?" I thought to myself. I fumbled trying to find my Keyes in my pocket and got the door open. I went in and took my shoes of at the door lazily and went into my bedroom and got ready for bed before looking at the time. 23:49. 'Fuck sake' was all I said and laid in bed only to drift of to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Hey everyone so how do you think?  
Please leave comments to show ways I can improve also I am sorry that it is short it's because I was suppose to do it in chapter 4 but it didn't happen. but anyway please like, comment and follow!  
Magicwolf579xxx


	6. Chapter 6

One week later...  
Kaneki's p.o.v

'It had been a week since I was made into a ghoul and the first day at my new job' I thought as I made my to Anteiku since Yoshimura gave me a part time job there to pay so that I would lay low on the CCG which was working very well. It was funny to think about it we were hiding in plain sight of the CCG but they would never think of a small cozy coffee shop in the 20th ward. I made my way up the stairs so that I could get to the door. As I went through I heard the bell on top of the door ring signalling that i had arrived. "Managers upstairs, first room on the right" she pointed to the oak door that was behind the counter "thanks" I said and opened the door 'great more stairs' I said and I sighed to myself while looking for the door that the manager would be I opened the door and saw the manager sitting on a chair with coffee he looked up and smiled "welcome keneki I presume that Touka has showed you were the meeting room is?" He said taking a sip of his coffee "yes in a way" I said starting the back of my head "please sit down" he gestured to the chair that was across from him I sat down "have you been okay while we have not seen you?" The old man said with worry in his tone "I don't remember getting into fights with anyone if that's what you mean?" He nodded his head "your uniform is in that bag but luckily I got someone to take over for you today as you have to see uta for your mask" I suddenly remembered the day I got my mask measured by uta and wanted to know what it looked like "I better go now then?" He nodded his head "just make sure to be here on Monday" and then I was of to uta's.

"Anyone home" I called out as I opened the door to uta's studio "I'm though here" I heard someone who I think was uta called out. I walked towards the door where I thought uta was in and opened it. In there was a room full of papers scattered around the desk and floor and different materials on different shelves and faces on the sides of the benches what had prices of material stuck on them which I was guessing we're going to turn into masks "hi" i heard uta say while he was finishing of a mask "I got told by Yoshimura that you have finished my mask" he nodded his head and got up of his chair and walked towards a piece of white cloth on top of what I was guessing was my mask underneath. "Tada" shouted uta as he pulled of the white cloth to reveal the mask. I looked at it with wide eyes it was a leather mask that covered half my face and had gumless teeth showing with a zip between it also had a eye patch that covered my normal eye. "What do you think?" Uta asked curious as he looked at my face "it's good!" I said smiling "how much?" I said digging into my pocket to try and find my wallet. Uta shook his head "its on the house" he said smiling "are u sure ?" I asked making sure he didn't have second thoughts about it "yes" he said "thank you so much" i said bowing "ill see you around" he said and then i left his office just as i went out his office i looked at my mask 'eyepatch' was the only thing that came into my head as i looked at my mask before putting it in my pocket and pulled open the door 'my identity is safe now " i thought in my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Im sorry its short i havent had enough time to do it as i was revising for end of term exams so ill find away to make it up to you. Also what do you think ? Please like, comment and follow!**  
 **Magicwolf579xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaneki's  
"Ahhh" I yelled then the was the sound of China smashing into millions of pieces on the floor "kaneki!" I heard Touka yell for the sixth time today "I'm sorry" I said bowing in shame. I was so embarrassed mostly because I was being shouted at and people were starting to stare at me "clean it up" I heard her saw in her normal tone of voice. I went to get the dust pan and brush from where I last used it and started to sweep up the China and put it in the bin . I sighed mostly because i was having a busy day with going to collage on a morning, working at Anteiku when I had finished and then studying the remainder of the night since I didn't have a lot of time.

I heard the door open then the door bell ring so I quickly put the cleaning things away and went to serve them "hello, welcome to Anteiku can I take your order?" I said and waited patiently for them to make up their minds "yes I'll have a cappuccino please" I heard a girl say she looked around 15 and had brown hair with matching eyes I looked at the other girl who looked the same age but had blond hair and green eyes "I'll have a regular coffee please" I took down there orders and started to make there drinks. Now was the tricky part I put the two cups on the tray and started to walk towards the table "here you go" I said putting the drinks down in front of the girls "enjoy" I said then left the girls to the drinks.

I looked at the clock for the 7th time this hour and sighed. There was nothing to do there was no one in the cafe and all the dishes and tables were washed and ready. "Can we close up the shop yet?" I asked remembering that I had to do something before school in the morning. "Sadly we can't and I have something to do for tomorrow" I sighed and decided to sweep up the floor and get ready to put things away. I looked at the clock again 'finally!'I thought to my self. I have never thought something could take so long. Me and Touka started to clean up properly for tomorrow. I ran a cloth over the counter and stacked the chairs since I done the floor while waiting. "I'll see you on Thursday Touka!" I shouted and left the cafe.

I jumped down the stairs happy that I left the cafe feeling that I was free. I started to walk down the street tapping on my pocket to see if my mask was still there so I was safe if there was any trouble.

I crossed the roads like usual at this time of night i looked at my watch to see the time 20:00 I sighed and continued to walk. "HELP" cried out a young girls voice from a dark ally next to me. I ran in as quietly as i could and fiddled with my mask so that i could get it over my head to hide my identity. "HELP ME ! " the girls voice cried out again this time it was louder and clearer telling me that she was near i could also hear bins being tipped over, objects being broken and men laughing "shut up will ya we don't want the whole city to know!" I mans voice said angrily.

I hid behind a big dumpster and peered my head around to see what was going on. There was a ghoul which also had a mask on chasing a young girl who must have been human. She had a wound of were his koukaku kagune had pierced the side of her stomache. Memories flashed in my eyes of when i had to run away from Rize . The feeling you were given when running away was the worst feeling ever to have, feeling like you were going to die and you felt so stupid for getting yourself into it. I jumped out of the place in was hiding at. The masked ghoul suddenly stopped the chase when the girl ran into me and fell on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here!" Yelled the ghoul at me i didn't say anything 'I'm an idiot' i thought to myself. He ran towards me with his kagune out probably wanting to kill me. As he ran towards me i brought my rinkaku kagune out and looked for his weak spot. His stomach. With much force a drove my kagune through his stomach he coughed up blood from his mouth when i pulled my kagune out then went unconscience as soon as he hit the floor. I went up to the girl 'she might have passed out with blood loss' i thought to myself. I quickly took of my mask and picked her up and went to find the nearest hospital.

I made it to the hospital and got a doctor to check her out "mr kaneki you might want to stay here for questioning as I've contacted the CCG as it is a ghoul relevant accident so there should be a CCG investigator on his way here" i nodded my head understanding what was going on "i see" i said and the doctor nodded back and made his way to were the girl was resting 'what have i got myself into' i thought angrily to myself thinking what would happen if during the questioning. Then i remembered the pile of homework i had to get finished for tomorrow. 'Could this day get any worse' i said and banged my head of the wall behind my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Kaneki's p.o.v

I open my eyes after my headache i was given after banging my head. "Hello, are you kaneki ken?" I man asked who had black hair wearing a gray trench coat and carrying a silver case "yes i am" i said trying not to get my cover blown "amon koutarou follow me please" the man now named amon said i followed him into a privet room. "Take a seat" he said to the seat in front of the seat he just sat in. I sat down. "What happened" he asked me "i dont know what happened as i was walking home from work and went through a short cut as it was late and there a ghouls about so i was taking a risk in the first place. As i was walking i saw here on the floor passed out, at first i was weary about her then when i saw the wound i started to worry so i picked her up and ran to this hospital as it was near" amon nodded his head while taking notes "i see, did you see his ghoul" i shook my head "i got told by the doctor that it was ghoul relevant and thats why he called you" i said hopefully the story was more convincing than i hoped. "Thank you for your time and sorry about getting yourself involved" he said "its ok" i said smiling towards him "bye" i said to the investigator he just nodded and started to write down more notes. Hopefully i would be able to get home and do some homework before i went to sleep.

Misaki's p.o.v

I woke up to stare at a blank ceiling and the smell of disinfectant cleaners "where am I?" I mumbled to myself expecting no one to here what I said "your in the hospital in the 20th ward" I started to sit up on the bed and felt a massive amount of pain coming from the right side of my stomach "looks like you got yourself hurt pretty badly huh" the unknown man said "who are you?" I said questionably "Amon koutarou, I'm a CCG investigator and I would like to ask you some questions about the attack that happened involving you" he replied "ok fire away" I said and waited for the questions to come flying at me. "What where you doing when the accident taken place?" "I was walking home then I got pushed into an ally by a man and then he attacked me with a big blade thing " he started to scribble things down in his note book and nodded his head "the thing that he attacked you with was it coming out of somewhere on his back and did you see his face " i wasn't able to see his face as it was covered by a mask and for the big blade thing it looked like it was coming out of his shoulder" he nodded his head and wrote things down "what did the mask look like?" I sighed "it was a white mask with a red x across it" the mans face changed from serious to shocked "red x" he mumbled then started scribbling notes down again "what happened after you got stabbed?" From then on my memory was hazy. "there was another person wearing a mask who must have heard me screaming and he had 4 things sticking out of his tail bone and also a mask on and he attacked the person and then everything went blank" he nodded his head "what was his mask like?" I sighed getting annoyed at the man "he had half of his face covered with a mask that had a creepy lipless smile in and one of his eyes covered with an eye patch" he smiled "thank you for your time and make sure to get plenty of rest" I smiled back but before he could leave I remembered the question I wanted to ask"wait a minute, what was the name of the person who took me here?" "His name is Kaneki Ken" then the door shut  
"Kaneki Ken" I thought in my head...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Misaki's p.o.v

'Ken Kaneki' the word rang in my head 'I know that name from somewhere, but where?' I started to rack my memory to find out who I knew had that name. Then I remembered that there was a Ken Kaneki in my class. 'I'll have to thank him when I see him' I thought in my head. Curiosity finally got the best of me 'how did he save me?' Remembering that I saw a ghoul attack me and then another came and attacked me. I sighed. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't so curious. "Nakahara Misaki " I heard my name being called by the doctor "yes you are free to be discharged today since you have healed up pretty nicely, but please remember not to push yourself in physical things as it might reopen" he said smiling kindly and then left. 'Thank god I can finally get out of here' for some reason I never really liked hospitals and this curiosity is driving me mad.

Amon p.o.v

"Investigator Amon" I heard someone say from behind me. I looked around to find another investigator "hello how can I help you investigator ..." I said wanting to find out what his name was and why he wanted to speak to me "oh sorry my name is Ryuu Fukui and I've been asked to see you by Arima is wanting to have a word with you in his office" he now said identifying himself as Ryuu I nodded my head and started to walk toward Arima's office I was thinking in my head of what was happening could it be I've got a promotion? or I'm being sent to a different ward? I sighed as I walked up to the door and knocked twice "come in" I heard who I was guessing was Arima said I turned the handel which gave of a squeezing sound that told that it needed oiling. "I heard I was called to see you" I said walking towards his desk and took a seat "yes I called about a new ghoul that we are now investigating due to the incident that happened a few days ago." I nodded my head knowing what he meant "ok what is his nickname?" I asked needing the first piece of info. "His nickname is eyepatch because of his mask has only one eye." I nodded my head "I will accept and get on it right away ,goodbye." And then I left the room to start my research...

Misaki's p.o.v

I was humming while walking down the street it was so nice to have a walk around instead of being cooped up in the hospital room doing nothing. I suddenly saw a sale in a shop for 50% of and my eyes started to sparkle 'it's my lucky day' then i jumped into the shop with a basket in hand and ran around looking for something that might suit me. I started pushing the clothe hangers out the way so I could get a better look at what I thought I should get "MISAKI" i heard someone scream from over the shop I turned around to see Mai waving her arms around like an idiot to try and get my attention until she ran up to me and hugged me "I've missed you so much especially when you went into hospital because you were attacked i was so worried" she said acting like a child "I'm ok now so calm down" I said trying to calm her down but getting embarrassed by the people in the shop giving us funny looks. "Hey we should get some coffee I know a really good coffee shop that I wanted to try out with you but you were in hospital!" She said pulling me to the door "okay I'm coming geez" I said sighing that I wasn't able to get anything and dragged out of the shop. 'Anteiku' said on the sign I have heard about the place before especially known for the best coffee in Tokyo "come on!" In walked to see a cozy looking cafe with friendly looking waiters...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magicwolf579xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Misaki's p.o.v

The bell tingles as we opened the door of the cafe Anteiku. We sat down on a table near the window so that we could see the streets down below. "So what do u think" Mai said leaning over the table "it's comfy" I said to her taking in the relaxing peaceful surrounding. "Can I take your order" I boy said who looked the same age as me and had a strange eye patch over his right eye. I nodded my head "I'll have a mocha" I said "AND ILL HAVE A LATTE" Mai said loudly while leaving over the table he nodded his head while he wrote down. "Is that all?" he asked making sure to catch everything that Mai had said to him "what's your name?" Mai asked I suddenly scolded mai for her behaviour but it mustn't have been that rude to him as he replayed to question "my names Ken Kenaki" and then he walked away to get our order.

Kenaki p.o.v

I knew the girl that I saved would have came near me. I must have been having a bad day or something? I walked behind the counter to make the girls orders and hopefully they wouldn't ask anymore as I didn't even think about anything to tell them for an excuse. I quickly made the coffee they ordered with help from Touka and served it to them but as soon as I went to walk away the girl I saved stopped me "excuse me do you go to kamii university?" I nodded my head and turned my face towards her "yes, why" I said thinking that she didn't read the nod "ahh that's good as I was wondering and hoped that you were and is it okay if I talk to you once your shift is finished?" She said smiling at me "ok, my shift finishes in half an hour I'll meet you outside." I said while looking at the clock and then I walked away to serve other customers while thinking of some excuses.

Misaki's p.o.v

I was so happy when he said he would meet me outside in half an hour and then i would finally find out what happened they day I got attacked. I spent most of the remaining qtime left with Mai and then soon left and that I would text her when I got home so that she knew that I was safe once I got home from speaking to Kaneki. i waited at the entrance of the caffe to see Kenaki "hey" I heard him call I turned around "hey, thanks for meeting me" I said politely thankful that he gave some of his time. "It's ok but I can't stay long coz I need to do things for tomorrow" I nodded knowing that I had somethings to do aswell. "I wanted to thank you about saving me" I said bowing so that he knew he had my respect "what's your name again?" He asked then my face went red. when thinking back I didn't introduce myself! "My names is misaki kamisaka, sorry for not introducing myself earlier" I said bowing "it's ok" I looked up smiling at him and he also responded with a smile. "So what do you want?" He asked obviously wanting to go since he just finished work "erm well I was wanting to ask you how you found me. The CCG investigator told me your name was kenaki Ken so I just want to ask you some questions" I said pleadingly. he lucky nodded his head "let's go find somewhere to talk, since this is a privet conversation" he gestured us to the people who were walking around most likely to go shopping or meet up with there friends "okay" I said nodding my head

while we were walking we headed into another small coffee shop. "Do you want anything?" he said while looking though the menu "just some tea" I said not wanting anything fancy he nodded his head and put the menu down and gestured for a waiter to come over "how can I help you" the young man asked "can we have one tea and one black coffee?" He wrote it down "anything else?" Kaneki shook his head "no thanks" he replied then we waited for the waiter to bring us our drinks before we started our conversation.

Kaneki's p.o.v

"Here we go" I heard the waiter say as he put the drinks on the table then left "so what do you want to know ?" I asked as I waited for her to finish taking a sip of drink "hmm I don't remember much so is it ok if you tell me what you can remember?" She asked I sighed at her answers 'so tipical' I thought in my head then took a sip of my own drink. "I was walking home after i went shopping as I had nothing to eat that night then I thought of taking a short cut home so i could get out of the cold then I saw you past out nest to a wall of a building, at first I thought you were someone who was a 'part animal' and got to drunk, but then I saw blood coming out of your side so then I took you to near the hospital so that you didn't get worse and I think the investigator said everything else." I said trying to make it sound similar to the story I told the investigator. She nodded her head "ok thanks but I'm not thankful about you thinking I was drunk!" She said obviously upset by the fact. "I'm sorry, wait do you do Japanese literature at Kamii university?" I asked thinking that I had seen her before the attack happened "oh yeah I do so your the creepy boy that sits next to loud mouth!" I sweat dropped "wow thanks, I saved your life and this is the thanks I get" I said making her feel bad because of the face she gave me "I have some notes of the past lessons that you missed you can borrow them if you want, just to help you catch up" I thought probably being more helpful towards her "yeah thanks that would be a big help" she smiled "ok, hurry up if you want them there back at my apartment" I quickly finished of my drink and stood up and went to pay for the bill.

Misaki's p.o.v

I shut the door behind me and sighed. 'I didn't think today would be this busy' considering I just got out of hospital this morning then I put the notes on the table and looked at the time 7:00 I got into the bath to let my body relax then got myself washed. 'I might read the notes while I'm in bed' I thought to myself trying to find an easy way to have a good night.

I got ready then jumped into the bed and started to read the notes, at least his handwriting is readable I thought normally boys in class had bad handwriting whenever they lent me notes and I struggled to read it. I then looked up at the time 9:00 "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Amon's p.o.v

I stared down at the computer we knew almost nothing of this new ghoul that turned up about two weeks ago apart from the mask and code name. I sighed to myself why putting my head on my arms 'why does this job have to be so difficult?"...

Kaneki's p.o.v

"Here" I said looking out the window of the class thought today was a normal Friday I felt like something bad was gonna happen "yo kaneki" misaki said as she went up to me "hi" I replayed smiling at her so she wouldn't know if something was wrong "thanks for letting me use your notes,I think I've caught up now" she said as she bowed then walked away. I then felt my shoulder get hit "kaneki gosh flirting with girls while I'm not around gez" he then bust out laughing and I giggled to "but seriously who the babe?" He said seriously "her names Misaki kamisaka" he then chuckle and sat down next to me.

"Hey this is the new book I bought at the shop I was on about" hide said putting the book in my face "I thought you didn't read?" I asked. Ever since he was a child he told me that books were boring because of the amount of boarding understandable words and that films were better because they were simpler. "Well this one makes an accept ion as its by a doctor that studies ghouls and awesome stuff like that and tells you things about them" I started to sweat hopefully that book wouldn't make him realise that I was part ghoul. "Hey kaneki you ok?" I heard hide say 'yup he sure is perceptive' I thought as I smiled and replied with a yes.

Later that day- 6:30pm

Stretching my arms over my head i looked out the window as I finished my homework. I then looked at my time 'coffee break' I thought to myself. I walk toward the kettle and turned it on then I went for the coffee to find non was left "great" I sighed to myself. I put my shoes on and a jacket then left my apartment to go shopping.

I bent down and started looking at the different types of coffee and there prices. I didn't want to buy a cheap coffee as they were normally rubbish. Humm this one will have to do I said as I put two jars in the basket "yo Kaneki, how's you" I heard Nishiki's voice then turned "I'm good how are you" I said as I started walking up to him. Nishiki looked at me then the jars in my basket "you must be hungry" he said festering to the coffee in the basket "just a bit peckish" I said being truthful "oh right looks like you'll have to go out sometime soon" he said. I sighed remembering that "yeah I guess" he picked up the amount of jars of coffee he needed and we both walked out the shop after paying. "Looks like you need to go for food soon" I said pointing at his shopping bag full of coffee "well sometimes I'm not able to hunt coz of the amount of doves in the area so times can be hard, and ever since Rize was here lots have came but they're so dumb they haven't found out she's dead" he said being serious "how about we both go hunting one night?" He asked me I suddenly stopped and starred at him he turned back noticing that I stopped walking "come on stop being a wuss, you've eaten someone before haven't you?" I nodded my head and felt guilt "fine we'll go out tomorrow night coz I'm hungry" he replied聽 and started walking I ran up to him and continued walking but fast to catch up with him "what happen if the doves come after us?" I asked "we'll kill them"...

I eventually got in from shopping and made myself a cup of coffee. As I took a sip of the coffee I sighed why is it so hard being a ghoul then I remembered that I was going hunting with Nishiki tomorrow night.'im sorry for the two people who might die tomorrow night' I said quietly in my head but I knew that if I was a wimp tomorrow Nishiki might beat the hell out of me. I then went to bed early so that I would have lots of rest and time to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Hey ya what do you think? I thought that Nishiki and Kaneki should go hunting to see what happens and sorry if there isn't enough Touka or other characters but there will be soon聽  
Please like comment and follow  
Magicwolf579xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Kaneki's p.o.v

I awoke with a shock as my. Phone started vibrating loudly. I read the message it was of Nishiki reminding me of tonight "crap" was the only thing I thought in my head wanting to forget the conversation me and him had about hunting. I got in the shower then got my bqag ready for lessons for the first part of today. I poured out a cup of coffee so that my hunger would be ok until I had something to eat later on, it made me feel sick thinking about eating someone. I quickly downed the rest of my cup of coffee then put it the sink for me to wash when I got home later on tonight.

The class was quite due to me being the first one in the class and it still being early. I decided that it would probably be a good idea for me to just think about things before it would be impossible to think. Soon people started to come into the class one by one and soon hide was there with his smile following after seeing me "yo" I heard him say. I turned around and smiled to make sure he didn't think anything was wrong "do you want to come out with me tonight?" He asked the smile wiped of my face and I frowned "sorry I have plans for tonight" he sighed "it's ok maybe some other time, yeah" I nodded my head and started to make convosation before the teacher arrived.

I waited for nishiki at the end of his street. School had nothing interesting happening since I was to busy thinking of what I should do but then again I didn't want to be called a cry baby from nishiki for the rest of my life or something like that. It was starting to get cold because of the winter coming up and the sky was clear. I looked at my phone 8:30 "where is this guy at?"I whispered to myself thinking that I should just go home and read a book but as I looked up I saw a tiered looking nishiki. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head but didn't reply. I started to think that he didn't have enough energy to reply. We started to walk down dark ally's where we could hide until someone wasunlucky enough to come into this ally we then put our masks in and started to walk around.

30 mins later...

I looked at my phone and sighed at the time it showed "9.00" I could tell nishiki was starting to get more angry and hungry so I could tell we needed to find him something soon or bad things would happen. We decided to find a new place to hide at as this one was no luck.

The next hiding place was as quiet as the first even though it seemed busy from the first one we looked out from then nishiki had an idea "are you sure this will work" I asked as he finished explaining it to me "how do I know I've never tried it, just help me get some food !" Nishiki shouted at me I took of the mask and then I walked an opposite way into the street where nishiki was going to get out of his bad tempers way it was quieter than it was five minutes ago and there were people walking around but most people were indoors and in pairs 'looks like everyone is starting to walk in pairs so they won't get attacked' I thought in my head it was a good plan as ghouls went for people who went out alone at night. I then found the ghoul investigator Amon carrying a silver case "crap" I thought to myself then thought that I should find nishiki so we have a better fighting chance against him as he was weak and so was I. I then turned around and went to look for nishiki, he was no were to be seen though I pulled out my phone and rang him.

"Hello?"A weak voice said on the end of nishikis phone

"We're are you" I asked cutting straight to the point.

"In an ally I've ran into some trouble with the doves" he said

My eyes open wide "I'll be right there" I said and ran to were nishiki was hopefully he would be fine until I got there.

I ran into the ally were nishiki was with my mask on and no plan per usual I looked around for a while then found him in the corner he looked really rough and like he put up a fight but in the end it made him even more hungry. "You ok" I asked as I neeled beside him. He nodded his head "the doves are close though" he said and panic rose in me "we have to get out of here" I said he looked at me seriously "no" he said "were going to get killed by them as I don't know how to fight and your starving to death so we'll find a different place for tonight" he sighed and nodded his head "now now what do we have here, luck must be on our side" I turned to look at the investigator I new as Amon and a creepy old man "crap" I just said thinking how stupid I was 'we're gonna die' I looked at nishiki who was probably thinking the same thing as I did. luckily we had our masks on so no one new who we were "run" I shouted at nishiki who now was on his feet next to me and then sprinting down the ally's tiring to lose the crazy man and Amon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry i took so long with updating I have been very busy as what can you expect from a 15 year old who is in her last year at school and that lot. Please like comment and follow.  
Magicwolf579xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Kaneki's p.o.v

While we were running I rang up touka to see if she could help us but she gave me a 'no' and a massive lecturing about me being stupid and a idiot for being with nishiki. So now me and nishiki where on our own "damn this sucks" I thought to myself. Soon nishiki was tired, hunger catching up to him as well as sleep as the time was now 11. We had been running for 2 hours so I couldn't blame him. "We'll have to fight them to weaken them then run" I herd nishiki say I then nodded my head thinking it as the easiest thing to do They came into view with there weapons not out yet but I knew from talking to others they come out fast. We stood there not knowing what to do thinking that they would attack first but I then chose to think about a plan to tier the both of them out. The oldest looked more experienced and that made me shiver thinking that he could probably kill us as soon as we stepped near him. I looked at Amon who looked less experience but he must be fast and have strong attacks altogether they must be a strong team.

Amon was the first one to attack and charged straight for me but I was to closed in a plan to notice until nishiki shouted at me and calling me by the name "eye patch" instead of kaneki I nodded my head at him not knowing what to call him but then the creepy man started talking "so surprising seeing that serpent has a friend and can communicate but you can tell its a ghoul talking there's no goodness in you monsters"

Being called a monster was the worse thing that I though could happen then I started to think of things to say to him 'I didn't do anything wrong with my life so far and I was a good person so this man has no right to call me a monster! he is probably more of a monster than some ghouls" I felt my hand clench tight and then loosen as I looked up to see Amon was about to strike at me luckily I dodged 'all I can do is dodge' I said in my head starting to worry thinking that it'll be a while until they are tiered.

Both of the doves had their Quinque out and where starting to go full on but we were both weak. Sometimes I wished that I could just run and be free but I couldn't. Amon's Quinque hit my stomach and I flew into the wall. I heard nishiki shout eyepatch then Amon was on top of me with his Quinque aiming down for my head. My eyes widened under my mask then he brought it down. Then everything went black... For while

Amon's p.o.v

I swung my Quinque down at the ghoul named eyepatches head then heard serpent scream his name. "Looks like your little friend is gone" I heard mado say. Serpent looked ready to kill me now I was about to walk away from the ghouls 'dead body until I felt something grab my foot and pulled back on my foot and I feel down "shit" I shouted soon there was something sitting on my back then ' **chomp'** i squeezed my eyes shut in pain then felt a hot,sticky substance run down my shoulder. Ignoring the paint I jumped up to kick him but he and serpent had jumped in the air and now out of our reach and mado looked mad.k

I was back in the office with my shoulder patched up and a cup of coffee on my desk in front of me on the screen was the name eyepatch and a small amount of information on him we still didn't know a lot about him apart from he was friends with serpent. I stared at the computer screen "Damn it".

Kaneki's p.o.v

I eventually go me and nishiki away and started looking for food like we needed to before we got interrupted by the creepy man and Amon. We then walked in on two people in the back ally I then hid behind a bin as nishiki killed them with his kagune then he started to eat after he was done eating one person he started to cut up the other person into small bits and took the shopping bag from one of the men and put the food into it after wrapping them into scrap clothes. "Let's go" I heard him say he then hid the bodies in the bins. "You happy now?" I asked he nodded his head "yeah just ask when you need to do some food shopping" he said I smiled "I get my food from anteiku" he nodded his head "oh yeah you work there with shitty touka" "she's not that bad" I said trying to back her up "she is you, just don't know her that well yet" I looked at my watch '12:00' "crap I've got to go I've got collage tomorrow!" I started to run but nishiki caught up "here take this for payment for saving my ass back there" he handed me a medium sized scarf coved package then ran of through a back ally I also done the same as it was late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sorry it's short I didn't know what else to write as I would feel that I would drag it on and make it boring. Tell me what you think and please like comment and follow. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kaneki's p.o.v

"Dumb ass what were you thinking!" Yelled a very angry Touka. I cowered behind the counter fearing Touka's wrath. Getting frustrated Touka walked to the door that said 'privet' and leaving me on my own to deal with some customers.

Soon the door bell run I looked up from the counter to the door to see who had come in. A woman who must be the mother to the the shy, young girl hiding behind her mother a clutching her mother skirt. "Oh, your new here" said the mother said smiling at me" I nodded my head and walked up to them "yes, my names Kaneki" I introduced myself she nodded her head and pushed out her daughter from behind her "we're the Fueguchis, come on Hinami, say hello" the now introduced Mrs Fueguchis said "I'm sorry, she's very shy" I heard her mother say. I crouched down to her height "hello" I said smiling trying to get the girl to talk "hello" she replied back but started to blush with shyness from not being use to talking to strangers. "Oh Mrs Fueguchi, Hinami" I here'd Touka say, returning from where ever she had went "the managers waiting upstairs" she said smiling then went upstairs with them today's going to be a long day I thought in my head.

 **Somewhere in an ally in the 20th ward**

Amon's p.o.v.

It was dark and me and Mado were looking for the ghouls that were causing the 20th ward trouble. Serpent and his friend were probably still running around in this ward. I then noticed that I was alone in the ally and Mado was most likely trusting his 'instinct'. I wondered around the ally trying to find him. Soon I heared the sound of a body drop to the floor 'he must be near' i thought in my head then ran to where the sound came from.

When I arrived i saw what I think was a dead ghoul and Mado with his quinque out. ."what happened" I asked "some dumb ghoul tried to attack me" he said obviously happy about what he did 'of all people he could attacked' I said in my head amused at how stupid this ghoul was. "He was an exceptionally foolish ghoul. Wasn't he, Mr Mado" I asked "indeed Amon" he replied also finding it funny that a ghoul could be so dumb.

We packed up the ghouls dead body "we need to speak to the branch chief, to let them know of our findings" Mado said looking down at the floor. I suddenly felt eyes burning in the back of my head and spun myself around to see if I could find the person staring, but there was nothing. "What is it Amon?" I heard Mado say to me "nothing, I just felt like we were being watched" I said still looking behind me "your on your toes. You academy boys are always on high alert" I heared him say "maybe I'm a little to high strung hehe" I said silently laughing at myself...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I'm sorry that it took so long I have to revise for exams and know I have to reread the story's so I can see what is missing again sorry for the wait  
Magicwolf579xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaneki's p.o.v**

It was another day at work and the cafe was busy. "Kaneki" I heard my name be called and I turned around "yeah" I replied "you mind bringing me some coffee bags from up stairs? The ones with the red label."  
Koma said I nodded my head and started my journey for the coffee beans.

I walked upstairs and started to remember where they kept the coffee bags, not knowing where they were I went to the first door, forgetting to knock I barged in. Red and black eyes greeted me. shocked, I stumbled back not knowing that she was in and eating. "Hinami... I didn't know you were here" I stuttered out. She looked down and wiped her mouth with a cloth that hung round her neck, obviously embarrassed about me being here. I got up up quickly and headed for the door "sorry ... I didn't know." I said apologising again. "Enjoy your meal" I said before leaving her. sighing as soon as I got out the room I walked to a different door and this time knocked, but there was no answer. I went in and took a red coffee bean bag and went down stairs.

"Thanks Kaneki" I heard Koma say but I kept quiet slightly annoyed at him. "Hinamis upstairs. Hope you didn't walk In on her" he said making me more pissed of with him "wish you told me sooner." He started to laugh "did you see her eating?" I nodded my head "oh you shouldn't have done that girls especially don't like to be seen like that. Maybe you should apologise?" "I already have" I said "then give her this as a gift" he said pushing a cup of freshly brewed coffee. I nodded my head and started to walk back to where Hinami was.

I was outside the room Hinami was in and this time i knocked on the door "Hinami can I come in?" I asked making sure she was ok. I walked in and she was reading and gave me a blank stare. "I'm sorry about earlie" I said apologising again "here it's on the house" I said placing the cup of coffee on the table "stay as long as you want" I looked up "what's up" I asked thinking that she was trying think of something "which are you ... " she asked the question hit me like a tone of bricks 'what actually am I?' I heard a gasp come from Hinami "I'm ... Im sorry" she said stuttering "your scent ...is way different from everybody else's so ...if you were one of us ... I could tell." Uta said the same thing about me I thought "I use to be human but something happened and I got some ghoul mixed in me" she stared at me "I can't eat normal foods anymore... I think I'm actually closer to your kind" I continued "I'd say my soul is human and my body's a ghoul. I wish I could go back to what I was but hehe" I started to chuckle knowing that it was never going to happen. "I'm sorry for asking" she said sadly "don't worry about it. I'm sorry I'm such a freak" I said smiling so that she would be happy that I was ok. "Your not a freak... But your kinda strange".

I looked down to the book that was on the table "you like Takatsuki's works" I said nurding out about one of my favourite authors books "her stuffs difficult to read, but I guess monochrome rainbow's a collection of short stories, so it's pretty easy. Which one do you like?" I said thinking that she should say something before I went crazy about all the different stories she made but it was too late "lemme guess, the psychological thriller summer diary or the comedy resentment?" "K Koyo... Tokiame?"she stuttered out started to think of all of Takatsuki's works "oh sayo shigure" thinking that she got the words mixed up as the book used difficult words "the one that become the prototype for egg of the black goat. Like the scarier ones, huh?" "Sayo shigure" she muttered to her self. I decided to test her reading skills "how do you read this?" "Ajisai" she responded "what about this Antonshi?" She asked "anrakushi" I corrected her. "Is this haku?" She asked it suddenly crossed my mind 'she can't read too much kanji, huh' "that's written as "thin ice and read as hakuhyo but it can also be read as usurai, doesn't that sound prettier" "yeh" she replied with a smile happy that I could correct her. She then started to scribble in a note book "taking notes?" I asked "I don't go to school, so I write everything I learn in this. My mother said I should do it." I nodded as I knew that a mother wouldn't want her child to walk on the same tight rope Touka does "what about this does this mean something similar to shigure?" She asked looking like she thirst for knowledge "that's shuu" I said "shuu she said out loud "yeah it means a sudden rain shower." We continued to practice words and she kept writing them down.

"Are you ready Hinami?" I heard Hinamis mam call out. Hinami then got up of the couch and ran up to her mother "Mam, Kaneki's been teaching me all kinds of words!" Hinami said to her mother who was stroking her head "is that right that's great!" She said smiling at her "thank you kaneki" she said to me "oh no it was nothing, it was also fun for me" the manager then walked over to the window and opened one of the blinds "looks like it is going to rain. Let me give you an umbrella" the manager "oh thank you" I heard Mrs Fueguchi say "kaneki I heard Hinami say then I looked round "thanks, let's do it again some time" I nodded my head and I couldn't wait for our next meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Hey I'm sorry I took so long I've had exams which is a number one priority for me. I will now work hard for the next to months as my GCSE's start in May (kill me now hope you like this chapter again I'm sorry for the delay**  
 _Magicwolf579xxx_


	16. Chapter 16

Hinami's p.o.v

"It really did start to rain. Good thing we borrowed an umbrella" I listen to my mam say "it's a shuu mam!" I said excitedly being able to use one of the words kaneki taught me so early "what" I heard my Mam ask obviously not knowing what the word meant I explained it to her " it means a sudden rain shower. Kaneki taught me it today" my Mam smiled "he's very smart" my Mam commented "I'm gonna have him teach me more" I said wanting to know more words. I then heard a footstep fall into a small puddle I turned around to look behind me " hinami" I heard my Mam call out and as I turned around and looked at my Mam giving her Some kind of warning that we were being watched. "Let's run" I said her so we started to run. "Hinami is somebody chasing us?!" She asked as I hadn't told her what was happening "two men in black suits" I replied we then stopped as there were two men blocking our way then I realised something "hinami" I heard my Mam call out. "What's this smell" I said to myself as I started to worry about who these men were. One of the men spoke up, he looked strange "the rain is so damp and unplestent isn't it? It blocks your vision and slowed down your work. However, it also washes all kinds of things away. So it can be helpful at times. Dirt, stains... The cries of a vile pig hehe" I looked at him and my fears roes "do you have a moment,Mrs ryoko fueguchi?"

"We'd like to ask you a question about this" the strange man said pulling out a mask then everything was quiet and I could only hear the mumbling of the nosey people who were watching "we are ghoul investigators. It is not safe here please vacate the area immediately!" Said the taller man. The people then stated to talk about me and my Mam as they probably didn't know what a ghoul looked like. "Mam" I said as i got scared by these men. "Hinami" I heard my Mam say I looked up to her face she had her Kakugan out which I had rarely seen "run" she said she then released her kagune out showing that she was going to fight "kagune. You ready Amon" I heard the strange man say "yes sir" the man replied. "Mam" I shouted not knowing what to do. "Go!" I heard her shout I stared to cry not wanting to leave her but I ran to get someone who would help me and Mam.

Kaneki's p.o.v

"I'm all done sir" I shouted out to yoshimura as I was just about to leave "good job today, kaneki. Also touka will be back tomorrow. So things should be a little easier on you" "oh, ok" I replied and started to think of the days of touka yelling at me she may be a good worker but koma is a lot easier to work with. I started to walk faster and started to overhear people's conversation one conversation made me worry "I've never seen a ghoul before" I stopped and started to listen to there conversation "they looked completely human" the other one said  
"It's was kinda sick after she turned though" the other one replied "wish we could have seen what happened" the other person said. I looked behind me to see if the men were gone and saw hinami's book on the floor.

I was running to see if I could find and help hinami and her Mam while i was looking for hinami and ryoko (hinami's mam) i rang the manager but i got no reply 'but what if what i am imagining is happening what could i do about it, what good would i be? i was lucky all the other times'i started to slow my pace 'ill do it for hinimi and ryoko. i may not be strong, but i wont stand here and do nothing!' "kaneki" screamed out a voice. i looked up to find hinami crying and running her mam no where to be seen. "hinami thank god" i said in relief and gave her a small hug "my mam shes ..."she started to cry more loudly "lets go" i said i then started to think of what i could do to help her.

hinami then gave me directions of where her mam was and we were running down abandoned streets of were people were evacuated so they wouldn't be caught in the fighting . it was still raining as if it was crying, like something bad was going to happen. i then noticed two men in the distance and hid in the nearest ally "so foolish" said the creepy man his smirk widened "if you had come quietly with us, you wouldnt have to die on the streets. i would have taken time to dissect you." that was what made me feel sick that people could do this as if it was normal or the ghouls were animals."but i can be merciful too. do you have any last words?" hinami then started to move and cried out to her mam "no" i said hinami's mam just sat there on the floor and the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

soo what do you think? also i'm from England that's why i say mam instead of mom just to let everyone know.

magicwolf579xxx


	17. your opinion does matter

hello every loyal reader,

on my story the monster pulling strings on wattpad i gave a decision to my readers asking them if they want mrs fueguchi (hinami's mum) remember i am for england so i will say mum/mam differently to the american mom anyway your decision does count as then as soon as you choes if she should live or die i can write the story as i am seriously stuck right now.

hopefully i can get the new chapter up soon cya people!


	18. Chapter 17

Kaneki's p.o.v

"No" I said as I saw Mrs Fueguchi sitting on the floor looking like she gave up. I knew that she wasn't good at fighting but she could at least try for Hinami's sake. But then I realised that I said the 'no' loud and somebody noticed as I got reply "who's there" I then started to run with Hinami in my arms to get her to safety so then I could help Mrs Fueguchi. We got in a deep ally the rain was still pouring down from the sky. "wait here, and don't come out until you here me shout for you" she was still crying "ok just bring mam back to me" she said looking up at me with hope. I ran back to were Mrs Fueguchi and the doves were and waited round a corner to put my mask on. 'I hope this works' I said to myself as I ran out to save her.

Among p.o.v

"There he is" I yelled gripping my quinque. I ran towards him about to hit him but he blocked it using his kagune "eyepatch" I yelled remembering our first encounter. He responded with a hum. We started to fight, me being the offence and him being the defence. I notice Mado grab ahold of his new quinque and was about attack him from behind but he managed to backflip over Mado and stand in front of the ghoul. The two other investigators then started to shake like leaves on a windy day, knowing that they could die in a matter of seconds. "Get away from him" the two others turned around and started to shoot at eyepatch but he mocked the both to the ground.

Kaneki's p.o.v

I hit the two doves to the ground. The other two started to attack again with the their quinque. I turned around and picked up Mrs Fueguchi. "What are you doing?" I heard her question "saving you, what do you think?" She looked down with a sad face the rain disguising her tears. I jumped as high as I could using my kagune for extra strength. As soon as I made it in the air one of the doves quinque cut Mrs Fueguchi. She looked fine but she was obviously in pain. I mostly jumped through the ally to where I left Hinami. Hopefully she was still there and fine.

"Hinami" I said loudly hoping that she could hear me I heard a sniffle then shoes run towards us . I put Ryoko down and Hinami ran forward and gave her a hug. But something terrible happened, Mrs Ryoko collapsed in a puddle of her own blood. I ran towards her, Hinami tried to keep her up and I looked at the wound she was given by one of the doves. There was a long, deep cut that was on her side that didn't look like it was gonna heal soon. "What should we do?" I heard Hinami cry out I quickly rang Touka's phone, there was no answer, I then remembered she was revising. I then rang Yoshimura "hello, kaneki?" I heard him answer "I need help, I'm with Hinami and Mrs Fueguchi, who is badly injured, and I think that the doves are looking for us" I explained hopping he could send someone to help us "I'm sorry, but I can't help, the doves are looking for her and know what she looks like, if she came back to Anteiku she would put everyone's lives in danger" I was shocked, never had I thought that I would here him say that "I thought that Anteiku was about helping people who can't fend for themselves?" I questioned "im sorry Kenaki these are the rules" the Phone tren cut out on me. I lomead up to see mrs fugechi was turning pale as snow and had baggy eyes showing that her ghoul abilities could not even save her now "I'll give you two some alone time". It had been ten minutes until I head the drop of a body and Hinami start crying. Hopefully having the last conversation together was for the best. I picked up Hinami and ran towards Anteiku hopefully they would let Hinami stay there as she had done nothing wrong and I would go collect Hinami's mams body so that we could burry it and give her a final resting place.

Hey everybody I've had to redo this chapter due to it coming up weird for some reason:/ sorry it took so long to sort it out I've been really busy so don't get discouraged. anyway enjoy!

magicwolf579xxx


	19. Chapter 18

No ones p.o.v

The room was dark and multiple figures were in it they were mostly silent. Most the people in it were staff but they're were not working today.

Then two people walked in and everyone looked towards them An old man and a teenage girl who looked confused. "Yomo, you two?" The girl said shocked she then looked at Yoshimura "what happened?" She said clearly wanting an explanation. The man sighed obliviously knowing that the young girl would take the information hard. "Mrs Fueguchi was killed by ghoul investigators, she was trying to protect hinami" the girl stood silent then ' **Bang'** she hit the wall angrily. "What about hinami?" She asked as she started to get panicked "she's sleeping at the back"

Then the teen started to think of other things "did they see her face?" The man stopped and thought about what kaneki had told him "unfortunately, it couldn't be helped" the girl then lowered herself on the floor and sighed to herself "aw man how could this happen?" She spoke out loud. "We'll be keeping hinami here for a while  
And when the time is right, I'm thinking about relocating her to the 24th ward" this shocked the teen "your kidding, right? She can't survive that shithole by herself!" She shouted.

then something sinister came over the girl "let's kill the doves! Every last one of them! Before they find out we're hinami is. We got yomo here too. If we work together." The man name yomo sighed not liking to be put on the spot. "No" the old man said snapping her out of her trance like state. "if a dove dies in the 20th ward, they'll consider the area to have hostile ghouls. If that happens the nest will keep sending more and more doves here untill they hunt us all down." Yomo then spoke "you have to understand touka" "but" the girl was about to retaliate untill she was cut of "touka, yomo is right. We can't lay a hand on them, that is the best choice for everyone's safety" Yoshimura said.

"Best?" The girl said getting angrier and sadder "one of us is killed and we sit here with our heads up our asses, that's your idea of what's best?" She continued "hinami lost her father and now her mother to doves, it'll be tragic if we don't retaliate!" The old man sighed and held his head down, but spoke up "what's tragic isn't that we can't retaliate, what's truly tragic is being consumed with vengeance and not being able to live your life" this hit a nerve "what're you trying to say?!" She yelled but the man said nothing. She then figured it out and

Amon's p.o.v

The investigation for eyepatch so far was not going well. So far the only thing I had found out was that that he was friends with ryoko and serpent. Then Kusaba and Nakajima approached me. "Are you grabbing a bite to eat yet, Amon?" Kusaba asked, he was a small man with glasses which wore the CCG uniform without the white coat. I looked back at the computer screen which had little information on.'damn it im not very good at saying no' "uh sure" I said then got out of my chair and closed down the computer.

"This place is good, wanna go here" Kusaba said leading us into a little restaurant that was in a ally way. We sat down on the bar stools "shrimp tempura set and chicken onigiri." Nakajima said "again" Kusaba said, making me think that the normally went to this place and he always ordered the same food. It was a relaxed atmosphere in the restaurant, people were eating and chatting forgetting about some of the problems in life. I turned to my food and ate.

Nakajima's p.o.v

Me and Kusaba started to walk home "may be we shouldn't work so hard" I said remembering about what Amon had said about the girls that were in his classes that died because they concentrated on their work to hard. "Yer I know, but I want to feel a sense of achievement in my life, instead of just being on a lousy desk job" he sighed and we continued to walk along the street. Most of the shops had their shutters down or were staring to close up because it was late. Without no warning, Kusaba was attacked out of no where and collapsed to the ground. "KUSABA!" I screamed calling out my friends name hoping to get a reply from him to see that he was ok but there was no reply. I was pushed up the wall and the ghoul had tight ahold of my neck. I was starting to lose conscience as everything was starting to blur around me but luckily Amon was here.

Amon's p.o.v

"KUSABA!" I heard from what I guess was Nakajimas voice from a couple of streets away and ran as fast as I could towards it. When I got to,the scene Kusaba was on the floor and his head was covered in blood and Nakajima was hold up against the wall and was being strangled by the ghoul. It was wearing a black cape and had a rabbit mask on and there were strands of pink hair coming out the hood. I ran towards the ghoul and went to hit it but it just jumped out of the way. "Nakajima get out of the way" I yelled which made him jump back into reality being that his best friend was dead. The ghoul turned and punched me In the face, I stumbled backwards and I could instantly tell that my eye was going to be bruised by the amount of force that was in the punch. I let out my quinque and ran towards the ghoul, who let go of Nakajima and jumped up in the air letting her ukaku kagune out and started to fire out the feathers. I knew that ukaku ghouls preferred long distance combat so it was going to be hard to fight her as I had a short rang quinque so I would be useless in this fight but I tried.

I started to get tired really quickly due to how fast the ghoul was going and I was failing to defend my self as I had multiple cut and bruises forming on me from her spikes. when I was to slow and the ghoul was going to punch me I Mado came and blocked it for me and hit the ghoul which then jumped up a lamppost where it let a barrage of spikes luckily Mado's quinque was good and blocking as well as attacking. Mado then hit the ghoul again and she was gone as quick as she came.

Touka's p.o.v

The sun was starting to set in the horizon which meant it was late. 'shit' I mumbled to myself as I landed onto a buildings balcony and squeezed on my arm of where got cut. I then regained my breath from all the attacking I done. 'I'm sorry hinami I couldn't get revenge for you' I thought to myself and made my way back to anteiku to patch myself up and rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey everybody, I'm of at the moment which means that I have had some time to write as well as I only have two eams left then ive officially left school then go onto collage after my 12 week holiday so yeah, I will be writing more now

magicwolf579xxx


	20. Chapter 19

p data-p-id="50486aa6ee04bdff7ffe4a8da11156f6"kaneki's p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="b9d8aa4007dcfdb0f8cd1800b664a1e3"the café was slow today and hide had only popped in for half an hour so I could hep him with his work for English literature, touka had also been in a strange mood and acted like she was in pain at the simplest of tasks. "I'll have a cappuccino please" I was snapped out of my thought and seen that Misaki was in front of the counter and reading a book. I quickly started to make her the drink so that she wouldn't complain. "here you are, so how have you been" I asked trying to get the latest gossip "i've been ok, just trying to get ready for the exams that are coming up soon" she said then I mentally wanted to slap myself for forgetting about them. "oh man I totally forgot about them with being so busy with work and other stuff that has been happening recently, I'm totally gonna fail" I said hitting my head of the counter which earned a laugh from misaki. "well you have a moth to buck your ideas up or I could help you if you would like" she said politely but the I thought that every time I was with a girl bad things would happen "ill let you know if I need help with things" I said not fully decling the offer./p  
p data-p-id="49b573b89039231d1666442f9c7d1c33"Misaki had left and the shop was quiet again. I turned around to look at the coffee jars to see that one of the jars needed to be filled up. I walked upstairs and went to collet the coffee beans that I needed. as I opened the door I could see touka in the room "sorry I didn't know this room was in use, could you pass over the blue coffee beans for me" I asked fearing toukas wrath. as she picked up the coffee bean jars she garbed her arm in pain and the jar fell to the floor exposing all its contents on the carpet. "are you ok?" I said running towards her to see if she was all right "get away" she yelled at me and slapped my hand away as I was going to help her up and ran out the room leaving me to deal with the spilled coffee beans./p  
p data-p-id="4b3e3f8f86febfe0d88ff472b62ddae6"Touka,s p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="dbe77280c3be4bb0463209a602eb034b"I sat outside of anteiku in the back ally and covered my arm. the blood had managed to get through the bandage and onto my uniform "crap" I said trying to figure out a way to get rid of the blood stain on my uniform. "Hey" I heard Kaneki's voice say. I looked up at him to see that he had a first aid box in his hand "what are you doing" I asked bitterly "I thought you would need help" he said holding up a first aid. I sighed Knowing that he was still new and that no one would have explained him the rule. " you do know your breaking the rule?" I said making him look down and worried as if thinking what he was doing. "Yeah I know, Yoshimura explained it to me. I don't care I'll help for hinami's sake." I smiled and let him help me by bandaging my arm 'at least it's neat' I thought to myself./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="23a09a66a75d11453ad6784eb6d32629"Kenaki then sat next to me and leaned against the wall "I thought of an idea to keep hinami safe" I said since he only wanted to help hinami. "What is it?" He asked. To make him interested "just meet me up at the train station tomorrow after 4 and I'll explain then" I said as I got up from the floor. I then dusted myself up and re-entered anteiku./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="90d3a5784da2dce83928bcea97db7d0b"Kenaki's P.o.v/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="70e8dfc5fc4d6e89fa6a6f2586bef96b"It was late the time my shift had ended and I got home. The first thing I done was go in the shower to get ready for collage tomorrow and also to meet up with Touka. I then layed back on my bed and watched some of the news. It wasn't really interesting as most things were about CCG and ghoul events. When I got fed up I switched the T.V and went to bed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="577174f9b5d100fef1ee42254a1dfc5c"~ the next day ~ br /I woke up to the sound of my alarm from my phone signalling me to wake up. Luckily I was already for today so all I had to do was have a cup of coffee./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c0c0e1b721651ae6d72849a76c6fd3f8"I walked past the collage entrance to see miasaki and hide waiting for me outside our English class. "Kaneki, you ready for the exam tomorrow ?" Hide asked smiling with a smirk. I started to panic and then reached up to touch my chin "yeah ive done some of it" I said smiling he gave me a weird look and then smiled "ok then" then miasaki spoke up "if you want I can give you two some of my time at lunch to help you revise?" Hid smiled "yeah sure mias-chan~" making him look like a flirt. She laughed and we went into class./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="acf0e81053454eb60b6a785d5963e776"I've recently noticed that miasaki had been around us a lot recently. I looked up at her friends to see them staring at her like they were worried about her. But miasaki just ignored them. Classes were just like usual./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d7794c92a99e644de35a0e07c83152b1""So have you really revised for this exam?" Hide asked worriedly "yeah I have I'm just tired" i lied through my teeth. I didn't like being worried for by my friends as I felt like a burden. "Ok let's go through the structure again" miasaki said trying to help. We were currently sitting outside on the collages tables and had books lying around it. Miasaki's and hide's lunches were on the table were as I had a can of coffee from one of the vending machines that were provided on the campus. "Ok i understand now" i said writing down some notes then took a sip of the coffee. "Is that gonna be enough for you?" Miasaki asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm not feeling well" she looked concerned "well your not gonna get well if you don't eat any nutritional foods" she said picking up a little bit of her food out of her box "here eat this it's good for your stomach and should clear you up if you don't feel well" I started to sweat but act normal "no thanks I would rather it clear up normally ten have some weird food that might just make me even all Ill" I said sighing she sighed in defeat "ok then, I'm sorry for forcing you" I heard hide chuckle "aww you two look cute together" hide said jumping on top of me and scrubbing the top of my head with his knuckle "ow get of me" I said playfully. Then the bell luckily rang signalling more classes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ca2a842999f57005e21ebecac7cc926"Finally the school day ended and I went to meet touka at the train station./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9727362dbf1c50e2384a5b5dca14bb35"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbr /strongSorry I've took so long to do this chapter I was just thinking of the stuff I need to still include in this But I'll probably leave some things out. Please like and comment. /strongbr /strongemMagicwolf579xxx/em/strong/p 


	21. Chapter 21

Kaneki's p.o.v

I waited at the train station remembering touka didn't like to wait for people who were slow, but she was the one who was late right now. I looked around the station some people were there to go home or visit places. "Sorry I'm late" I heard touka but when I turned around I saw her with glasses and a uniform from a different school. "What's going on?" I asked. She handed me a bag "just put this on, then we can go" i looked in the bag while walked to the nearest toilet and saw anouther uniform. 'What is she up to?' I thought.

"You still look the same" she said as she looked at me "what are we doing?" She then took of my eye patch and messed up my hair "perfect" I sighed "we are going to give false information about hinami to keep her safe. But we're making ourselves look like the academy kids so we can have our information trusted. Just don't get the uniform dirty I'm borrowing them from the office and they want them back" I was shocked I never knew that touka would come up with a good plan. "We should get going" she said and snapped me out of my thoughts as I nodded my head.

"Damn this is a big building for a company who wants to not be known well" I said to myself in humour. "Well, I guess your true on that one" she said also smiling. "Let's go" she started to walk up the steps. I gulped with nervousness not having my eyepatch over my eye made me feel vulnerable. We walked up to the front desk that had one person there who seemed to be busy with their work. "Hello we're from the and academy and have some news on ghoul number 745" she said the woman at the desk purked up "I'll get someone from the tracking centre to meet you. Just sit on the couch over there" she pointed out to the seats.

"I don't think this is a good idea" I whispered to touka in worry "you wanna help hinami don't you?" She snapped. I nodded my head and stayed quiet trying to calm myself down.

"Hello,I was told that you had information on number 754?" I looked up to see a woman in her early 20s with black hair in a bob and wearing a white office uniform "yes we do. We were walking home together yesterday night and we saw a young girl wearing the clothes that were on the notice board outside. She was muddy and looked tired but was heading in the direction of the 19th ward." Touka said trying to make the conversation as reliable as possible so that the CCG would move to the 19th ward. I stared at the woman as she was writing down the information. I then spoke up "what are you going to do with her when you catch her? She's only a child" I said trying to understand what they would do if they found her. "We'll exterminate it, it's a monster not human" I was shocked as she called hinami an it and the worst part was she was smiling!

I clenched my fists. This is shocking. Hinami has never done anything wrong so why does she need to be killed? I kept my mouth shut and let Touka do the rest of the talking.

As we were about to leave the building a CCG touka bumped into someone with her bad arm. "I'm sorry young lady are you all right" I looked at the man to see who it was and I instantly got nervous as well as Touka looked like she knew who he was. She then walked fast muttering a "sorry.

"You two" the man shouted making us jump. I looked behind to see it was the creepy man. "You have information about the girl? I'm mado and I'm in charge of that case, would you mind telling me a little bit more about what you saw inside" he said pulling a creepy face and pointing to a door which looked like an RC scanner. "Don't worry. I won't take much of your time. Please" this man was seriously creeping me out. As well as touka as she stuttered! "I'm sorry this took longer then expected... We have plans" I looked toward the man. He wasn't giving up! "Five minutes, five minutes is all I ask" touka was getting agitated and me, worried "I understand but..." As soon as she could say something else the investigator was in front of me

"you saw the girl too, didn't you?" He said pointing a finger in my face. I didn't have time to speak as he then grabbed my arm "you'll do" and dragged me in a direction "I'll keep it short, so come with me" I started to panic "Kane" was all touka yelled not saying my full name. I looked ahead of me to see a RC scanner which was were I was being lead. My heart wouldn't stop and was racing.

BADUMP  
BADUMP  
BADUMP  
BADUMP  
BADUMP  
BADUMP

'Crap' I could only say in my head. I was worried and beads of sweat started to form on my head. But then nothing happened. No alarm. No getting captured. Nothing. The creepy guy looked around and looked shocked like he was expecting me to be a ghoul. I turned around to look at touka who was up at the fencing and looked angry "excuse me! We have to go to cram school do we really need to go. We'll be back I promise. Kane...Moto lets get go!" She shouted making me jump at the tone "Right! I'm sorry I have to go" I said running out of the gate to catch up with Touka.

"We made it out" I said panting on the floor like I hadn't breathed the whole time I was there. "I wonder why the gate didn't go off?" I said curiously. "Who cares, we got out half ass" I looked at her then smirked "yeah, my half ass saved us".

Amon's p.o.v

"Mado?" I asked worried at what was the matter with him "is everything all right? What are you doing down here?" I said finally snapping him out of his thoughts "Amon, well ... Two students came in with some information. Something wasn't right about them. So I had the boy who was acting uneasy go through the gate... But it seemed I was wrong ... Maybe I'm losing my touch?" He said. I was shocked about hearing this as Mado's touch was really good. "I'll take a look at their statements later" I said trying to make him feel a little less stressed "thankyou" he said a bit calmer "not a problem" I said just thinking it was a stress related problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
So I've decided to get my lazy ass into gear and get some chappies written as I've been busy with work and sleep and collage work.  
Hope you enjoy  
Magicwolf579xxx


	22. Chapter 22

p data-p-id="c3bf8e3aca2b12c30f03e4527a1c9f07"Kaneki's p. /"Kaneki" whined misaki as she tried to get my attention from the book I was reading. "What?" I replyed looking down at the books in from of us. "We have an exam which is a week away and you haven't revised" I started to get panic remembering that I hand that test and needed to pass it, but I had been so busy with work and other things that I didn't have time. "Sorry" I replied she simply nodded back. "Right I'll give you some of my notes later on tonight as soon as I copy them, but I can give you these books for now, I expect you to read them as I'm giving you a test on the three of them on Thursday, OK?" I face palmed, a week to read three books was normally no problem for me in the past, but now anything could go tits up in my life "ok I'll get started right now" I said putting the three books in my bag and paid for the coffee that me and Misaki bought and left./p  
p data-p-id="8fe8cdcbe9ad60bb6e24f7f176777e1e""It's getting colder don't you think?" I heard Misaki say as she breathed out and you could see it in the air as it looked like dragon breath. "It is getting to November" she just sighed and kept walking "we should got for coffee more often" she said with a smile, I nodded as well "your really hard to make conversation with" she sighed. I never really thought about that as I was alway busy in my mind. "Sorry I guess I was day dreaming again, so what do you think the test will be on" I said as we stopped at a traffic light "it could be on anything but I gave you them books because they cover everything" the light changed and we walked across the road "right, I best be of then as I need to give you them notes" she said running ahead and waving to me bye "see you later tonight then" I said and walked home faster so I could start to read the books she gave me./p  
p data-p-id="672cc7dc1667700adeca3776a885aa74""Right lets get this started" I said as sat down on the table the book to the right of me a coffee to the left and my phone just above the first book I started to read. Suddenly my phone beeped./p  
p data-p-id="e6af8bf3c6024208598541e21c24eb22"Misaki: hey, I've got the notes written. Do you wanna come get it now?/p  
p data-p-id="a4e705ec13353f9bde57a5c6405a70de"I sighed as I read the text. So much for me getting my head down./p  
p data-p-id="11f0ca6745a93cc1ff1b4064f7327d78"Kenaki: I'll come get it./p  
p data-p-id="6f66d4a3b00025bdaf0dd89bbebd2efc"I closed my book and put a page keeper in so I wouldn't lose the page I was on. I put my shoes on and coat and left the flat./p  
p data-p-id="e20f520e1eb6e52d07edaa22df67034d"Misaki p.o.v/p  
p data-p-id="6704b85238ef79ff05f7e5e4f0e6bf5e"It was getting late and kaneki wasn't here. 'Maybe I should have gave it to him my self?' I thought to myself as I looked out the window that looked on to the Main quiet Street./p  
p data-p-id="a32c36d8b78a3a737e5e00c207ed6707"Misaki: hey were are you?/p  
p data-p-id="5a9a7a89990909aed9819788a1732049"I texted him again. I started to get worried. Maybe I should have waited till the morning at least it would be light then./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="889ffc4cb263753f996432e95360b67c"Kaneki's p.o.v/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="24063a21b7277ef6f7a87bfbed2000c9"'Maybe I should have went a different route to get to misaki's' I thought as I ran further into an ally. My phone beeped telling me that I had a message/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6b09a2dbc132802f739a31a181b05356""I found you ~~" yelled a ghoul to me. 'This guys crazy' I thought to myself as I dogged his fist. "Stop attacking me you creep" I yelled at him but his smile became crazier and his teeth showed blood on them. "Just a little bite?" He aimed his fist at my head this time but he missed me by an inch./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="374c0e5a6cad2d3c18c53f485aceecb3"Knowing that this guy was never gonna give up on trying to eat me so I unleashed my own kagune. " im no ones snack" i said as i doged his teeth. I swung my kagune to try and nock his balance nut he jumped high./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c90580e65c06d1b898d486935ebb1ce0"Knowing the fighting style from Touka I recognised that he was a ukaku type as he was fast and only done long range attacks. Knowing that I never beaten Touka there was no chance that I could win, so I ran while trying to attack with my kagune. Knowing that I had to be careful with my face out and forgetting my mask 'coz I'm just great'./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d67294a51082ba8692489417b468a0a"Misaki p.o.v/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="51ba7ebdda9ffe6720dbeefb948e6ada"I started to worry. I walked out of my apartment to the end of the street. It was dark and i could see my breath as i started walking through the streets looking for my eye patched friend. I walked shivering with every step. 'Maybe i should have worn a bigger coat?' I grumbled to myself, while rubbing my hands. I decided to stop im the middle if an illuminated place and sat on a bench./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4e7dda2d7d6b5f4701a3eba58abd4ad"'Just to let you know ice decided to go for walk im outside of the 24 hour convenience store thats 10 minutes from mine' i texted kaneki hoping that he wouldn't be long./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e45f1e17ab5a2e7d1dcd890664a7e88"'BANG' i was startled as i heard the load noise from an alleyway and some lights went out 'why does trouble get attracted to me all the time' i mentally sighed to myself. Curiosity always got the better of me so i went to the alleyway the sound came from. I made sure go stay quiet and keep calm while i was walking to see what was going on./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dfcc937d7b2bbe1b00f7502e2c08c034"Kaneki's p.o.v/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6369f90793a75404f0583c5aae3417cf"Oww my head was killing me. Maybe i should have been careful going after a starving ghoul knowing it was his instincts taking over him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="203c4606b72b810ad2341c64db39d146"I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate notifying me that i had a text probably misaki wondering where i was at. I dodged another attack from his kagune but it resulted in an explosion from a power box, Electrocuting the ghoul. He fell on the floor his hair sticking up on end. I taped his side with my foot to see if he was alive or just knocked out./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1ce45ffd46a9035df9dd48fca2eab2a5""Hello" i heard someone shout from the outside of the alleyway. I noticed the voice so i hid in the shadow so that she wouldn't see me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="311cf4cf7449fbb411399b5208767c51"Misaki p.o.v/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a018e63ff31872e094bd407623905086"I walked into the alleyway "hello?" I called out wondering what was happening. I noticed something on the floor and walked closer to it. I saw a man he looked like he was the person who got electrocuted with his hair sticking up in different directions. I went up to him to see if he was alive. I shook him to see if he would wake up but he didn't./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0e32e4cfdee4bf96dc897f75b2143a72"I heard scuffling in the shadows meaning that someone was there "hello?" I called again. I stood up and reached out in to the shadows and felt a chest moving up and down. I yelled as i didn't know what to do as it might not be friendly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="41e5fc7416f4d70d56d667e7edf8277c"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbr /Hi everyone sorry for the reeaaallllly late update ive been really busy with sixthform and Alevels especially since im in the first year of it. I hopefully may be able to do some posts in the holidays tho i do have exams when i get back. As well as I forgot were I put my laptop oopps. so sorry for being really /Magicwolf579xxx/p 


End file.
